1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for tying shoes, particularly lace-up shoes.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Children, visually impaired persons, and mentally and physically handicapped persons often have difficulty in tying their shoes. A major difficulty encountered by such persons is holding one end of a shoelace in a loop configuration while manipulating the other end of the shoelace to form a second loop and then wrapping and threading the loops.
Various devices and methods have been proposed for facilitating the tying of shoes or for teaching persons to tie their shoes. However, a need continues to exist for easier devices and methods.